Matsu Maeda
Matsu Maeda(前田 まつ, Maeda Matsu) is jōnin-level from Kirigakure and is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Her expertise in kenjutsu and masterful handling of her sword, Jiseki, have earned her the title by people both within the village and out. Background Born in a far away country, She shifted to Kirigakure along with her father. At the age of 6, she was gifted a sword by her uncle, which took her attention to Kenjutsu. She was taught in the field of Kenjutsu by her Uncle for 2 year's after which she joined the Academy, and graduated at the age of 11. During her Genin year's she met Shoji Kengen who fought her and defeated her in a battle. Shoji however as a compliment taught her Suimenkisei and increased her Water Release potential. After becoming a Chūnnin at the age of 14, she discovered her talent for Earth Release. Around that time, she learnt about the formation of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and became obsessed by the idea of joining it. One day, she got a letter from Shoji Kengen to meet her at a lone cave in the outskirt's of Kiri. She immediately rushed there and searched Shoji only to find Jiseki, which she took and was about to leave when she met Shoji. Shoji engaged her in a battle again. Matsu was in a loosing position when she took out her blade and used it's special properties to defeat Shoji. Impressed by this Shoji revealed his Lava Release and taught her about 's. She amazed by this went to Kiri and took the Jōnin Exam's and coincidentally came to know her affinity with Crystal's. She was then appointed has a member of Kirigakure's Hunter-Nin Squad, which she blatantly refused, to follow her goal to be a member of the Seven Ninja Sword's men. Appearance Known to look Furious from far-sight, She has a doubt-full appearance in her face, She is never seen to wear Kirigakure Flak jacket's, even during Official meeting. She cover's her mouth with a scarf, due due a horrible scar she had received during a battle with Shoji Kengen. Personality She has an doubtful personality, doubting even her close one's for simple reason's. She as however shown a kind side of her personality sometimes. She believe's Kisame's ideology that, "A Mission is more important that comrade's". She also love's to learn and experience on new thing's as shown how she agreed on Shoji teaching her new technique's. Abilities As a Member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, she is a very skilled sword wielder, known to weild the Magnet Sword with better control then her team-mate's. Ninjutsu Living near the water's for a long time, she has found herself the affinity to water based ninjutsu. She has a talented potential in it, being able to convert surrounding water bodies to Chakra. She has a Secondary Affinity to Earth Release, though she has never been seen using it too ofteen. She has the access to her mother's Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai, which she use's to crystalize her Iron Sand and combine's with the power of Jiseki to attack opponent's or to create Movable Wall's. Taijutsu Not much is known about her Taijutsu Skill's, but has her training with sword's skill's her body has also had rough training to endure a lot of pain caused via sword cut's. Genjutsu Not her part of Training, She hasn't developed much training in this field Kenjutsu Feared has the , She is a feared User of the Jiseki Sword. Being Able to attract and repel attack's to her advantage. She also sometime's crystalizes her sword to give it a more sharpening edge in use with Silent Killing. Stats Trivia * Matsu Maeda's hobby is Craeting Crystalline Doll's. * If She had a chance to fight a previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, she would want to fight Kisame Hoshigaki. * Her Favorite food is Liver Sashimi, while least favorite is Tofu.